City Lights
by bloodrose28
Summary: Damon meets Elena in an odd way. After that they realize how much they have in common.With every good there's a bad. Will they be able to accept their past and grow together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic story. This fanfic is with Delena though. It's OOC. This takes place in the 90s. I like the bands that used to be back then and how it's different from the now. Though I find Bamon interesting and would somewhat like to see it happen, Delena was the first couple I shipped in TVD and I like them. But Steroline will always be my OTP. I don't know what else to say, I just hope you like it :)**

Damon's P.O. V

I sat outside of the bar trying to take a breather. It was crowded inside and I've drank about four cans of beer. The city lights were bright and the cool wind made me a little sober. The full moon was out. It was always my favorite thing to look.

"Damon" I turn to see my brother with a grin on his face "Come inside. Some girls are letting us take shots from them." I sigh. I was enjoying looking at the lights and the tall buildings. I've always found New York beautiful. I stand up. But I can look at them some other time, why would I turn down girls? I'm sober enough. I walk in and immediately start dancing. It was techno. Stefan and I walk up to the two girls.

I whisper into Stefan's ear "I call the one with the purple blouse". He looks at me and smiles. He shakes his head and we start the party.

After taking shots from their stomachs and other places, Stefan made out with his girl. Turns out my girl purple blouse girl has a boyfriend and she doesn't want to cheat with him. I mean I guess that makes sense, it's not like she let me take shots from her body or anything. I sit at the bar when I hear a loud notice. I look to my side and I see a girl on the floor holding her nose with blood on her hands. Some guy just hit her and before I can react Stefan hits him right in the face.

"Don't you ever hit a woman!" I hear Stefan say above the music. Then a bunch of guys jump the guy Stefan punched. I run to the girl on the floor and pick her up. She's sobbing. I go to the bathroom and sit her down.

"Wait here" I tell her. I ask the bartender for a bag of ice and alcohol. I go back into the bathroom and lock the door. I don't feel as drunk for some reason. It takes a lot to get me drunk. I give clean her hands and her face. I'm sure to be gentle. I get a paper towel and I put alcohol on it. I put it on her nose and she tries not to scream. She had fallen on her face and it scraped against the floor.

"Why... Why are you helping me?" she manages to say while she sobs. I put a band- aid on her nose. The eye was a little purple.

"Because I'm sure whatever you did, you didn't deserve to get punched. That guy is an ass. Just Breath" she was crying so much she didn't have time to catch her breath. She takes a deep breath and her crying lessens. I hold the bag of ice to her eye. She takes it from me and I sit on the floor next facing her.

"Are you a nurse or something?" I give a shy smile and shake my head.

"No. I'm a firefighter. My brother and I are." She touches her eye then pouts. I never really notice how beautiful she was, ignoring the bruises. She has long brown hair. She was tanned and has big brown eyes. I smile to myself.

"It's throbbing. Gosh, my head hurts. I don't know why he hit me. All I asked was if he saw my friend."

"Well you sure can take a punch. I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"I'm fine right now, thanks to you. My face still hurts though... and I'm stronger than I look" I chuckle which causes her to smile.

"Where are my manners? My name is Damon Salvatore"

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore. I am Elena Gilbert" I shake her hand and we both laugh. I look into her eyes and she's my new favorite thing to look at. All her features are perfect, to me.

"No offense but I don't think you should be out alone. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be okay if something happened to you." She looks at me and smirks. She knew what I was doing.

"Yeah, your right he wouldn't... mostly because I don't have a boyfriend. I came here with my friend." I sigh. She got me, almost thought she had a boyfriend. I shake my head and smile. "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that you're in here with another girl... unless she's into that Polyamory stuff. But that's not what this is." She jokes and I laugh. I shake my head and bite my lip.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." She gives a shy smile. The room got silent. "Do you want me to take you home? I'm not that drunk."

"No, it's okay. My friend is probably still here." We walk out of the bathroom and a cop walks up to Elena.

"May I speak with you?" She goes to talk to the officer then walks back to me. I look at her in curiosity; they probably just ask her questions about the guy.

"So my friend is not here anymore. Can I still get that ride?" she gives me a puppy dog face and I can't refuse. She's too cute.

"Sure, no problem" I go to Stefan to tell him I'm leaving. He looks at me and Elena and smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Thank you by the way, for the guy." Elena says. Stefan was talking to some girl. She looks impatient. He smiles.

"I'm sure whatever you did, you didn't deserve that. That guy was an ass." She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows. I smile, remembering I said the exact same thing. She smiles than bites her lip.

"Well, Ima go." She smiles at him and we head out. I start driving around New York. She's humming a song from the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Are you humming _Under the Bridge_? I really like that song, from 1991. _Is the city I live in, the city of angels!"_ I start singing. She looks at me and smiles. She leans close to me and starts singing with me.

"Lonely as I am together we cry." We sing from the top of our longs. I laugh and turn to look at her quickly. The light outside makes her complexions pop out more.

"So I see we have the same taste in music. Do you like R.E.M or the Beetles?" she asks.

"Are you kidding, they are like the best bands, for me at least. Do you like Nirvana?" I look at her and she looks back at me with the are- you- serious face and I can't help but smile at her. Her eye and nose are still a little swollen.

"But of course I do. Kurt Cobain is my favorite guitarist. I love when he has a guitar solo." True. I stop at a red light and I turn to see her smiling at the buildings. "Don't you just love New York, it's so beautiful. The city lights and the buildings are why I stay here." I smile at her. I just find this girl even more amazing each time. She looks at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she smiles.

"I just find you beautiful, is all." She blushes.

I finally get to her house after getting lost twice. She's bad with directions.

"Um... thanks for taking me home, Damon."

I get out of the car to open the door on her side.

"Anytime, Elena" I walk her to her door. We face each other. We are standing a little close together.

"Well hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yeah... I was wondering if I can take you out on a date." she smiles and bites her lip. Gosh, that lip is very distracting. I just want to push her against a wall and bite it myself. Her lips look soft. I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I'm hoping she says 'yes'.

"Okay. I'm free Saturday" I smile. She gives me her number and I put it in my back pocket.

"It's a date." She smiles. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek and a little on the corner of my lips. Her lips are soft. She gives me a shy smile and goes inside. I couldn't help but smile. They say it takes seven seconds for a guy to fall in love. I'm starting to believe it's true.

**Okay guys, Thanks for reading. . Aw Damon is adorable. Leave a review or something :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The song for this story is Heroes – David Bowie. The lyrics are in bold.**_

Chapter 2

Elena's P. O. V

I put on high waist blue jeans and a velvet tank top tucked in. I put on a black cardigan and black flats as well. It's casual but cute.

"Nice, so till me about this mystery man" I turn to look at Caroline. She has a big smile on her face.

"He is gorgeous. He has these blue eyes that are to die for. His smile is cute too. He is strong and it shows through his shirt. Besides his physical appearance he is funny and we have the same taste in music. He is nice too. We talk on the phone every night, but not too much because we want to get to know each other on the date. Even though my face hurt, when he smiled I smiled too. I just want you to meet him. "

"The way you're describing him, I can't wait" I smile and look down.

"When he was driving me home that night, he said I was beautiful."

"Aw Elena, you're blushing."

"You should meet his brother, hes hot too. Maybe I can set you guys up together. You know, him and Damon are firefighters." I smile and bite my lip. I wink at her.

"Omg that would be amazing" I laugh. She has a big smile on her face. "But don't make me sound desperate"

"I'll keep that in mind"

I hear the doorbell and I run to the door. I didn't want to seem eager so I waited. I open the door and he gets a smile on his face which causes me to smile.

'**Cause we're lovers and that is a fact. Yes we're lovers and that is that.**

"I see your face got better." I chuckle.

"Hm... Interesting way to say hello. I might use that one day" He laughs.

"Sorry"

"No its fine. You can come in." He's wearing dark blue jeans and a black V- neck. He has a leather jacket on too. He sits on my couch and looks around.

"I was thinking of taking you out to eat then maybe walk around time square." I nod and smile.

"Yeah I like that. Let me get my bag and kick my friend out then we can go." He furs his eyebrows in confusion. "Caroline!"" I yell. She quickly comes down the stairs. He stands up and puts out his hand. Her mouth was wide open.

"Damon. Nice to meet you" she shakes his hand.

"Oh my god, you were right. He is gorgeous." I see a grin on his face and I smack Caroline on her arm. Gosh, I feel embarrassed.

"Okay Caroline, time for you to go." I practically kick her out. I turn to look at Damon and he has a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.

**We could steal time, just for one day. We can be heroes forever and ever.**

"Is this part of the date, you staring at me? I can pose if you want." I smile. He walks up to me and grabs my hand. We walk out of the door to the car. I smile to myself. I feel butterflies in my stomach and for some reason I'm nervous.

"Hey so my friend gave me tickets to see Nirvana in concert. I was thinking of taking you." I say to him. He was driving so I can look at him all I want.

"Really? That'd be great." He has a smile on his face.

"Yeah, its next month" He nods. The voice of Paul McCartney filled the car. He looks at me up and down.

"I love how we both dressed casual for a date"

"Well yeah. See I feel like a guy should see the real me right off the bat and then eventually see me at my best instead of seeing me all dressed up, looking at my best then get less interested as they see me at my natural." He looks at me and smiles." Sorry that probably sounded confusing."

"So you want them to fall for your regular appearance and personality so they will know that they didn't fall for some girl pretending to be perfect" I nod.

"Yeah"

"Well, I think that's very different. Though, I find your regular appearance breathtaking already. I don't know you very well but it's a good thing because the more I get to know about you the more y feelings will grow." I smirk.

"Wait, shouldn't that be a bad thing. What if I'm a serial killer or a secret spy trying to kidnap you and sell you for your good looks" I joke and he chuckles.

"Well how much do you think I'd be worth?" I laugh.

"So that's what comes to your head after I said that." He laughs.

We go into the restaurant and sit by the window. The waitress comes to take our drink orders. While Damon is talking I notice her checking him out. I roll my eyes.

"I'll have a bottle of white wine." Damon pauses and looks at me "she will have that as well"

"Oh, is fine. I don't like wine."

"I'm sure it's because you have tried cheap wine. Trust me." I smile.

"Okay I'll have it as well" He smirks at me. The waitress looks at him and smiles. I see her wink at him. He looks at her odd. She keeps checking him out. Yeah, no I'm not doing this right now.

"You do realize hes on a date, right? No point in giving him googly eyes. So can you please run along and give the chef our drink orders or whatever you're supposed to do. Thank you." I give her a snooty smile. She looks at me offended then walks away.

"Elena Gilbert, are you jealous?" He gives me a shocked smile. I roll my eyes.

"No but I would like to order drinks without seeing my waitress giving flirty eyes to my date."

"Well don't be shocked if she spits in your food" I smile.

"I'll just eat your food then." The music was soft and it set the tone. I looked at my menu.

We ordered our foods and while we wait our drinks came. When the waitress was here she rolled her eyes at me. I know not to leave a tip. I try the wine and shockingly, it is really good. Damon told me to wait and try it with the food. I ordered Grilles chicken and he ordered salmon.

"So if you aren't a serial killer or a secret spy trying to kidnap me, what do you do for a living? He takes a sip of wine then licks his lips. I bite my lip to prevent from smiling.

"I'm an editor. I edit documents for my boss. I love my job because you have to be fast. I love to get in the zone and then on occasions he sends me to buy food for him and me at my favorite restaurant, which is also in the building. Maybe I can show you sometime."

"' Yeah, I would like that, maybe before the concert."

Our food arrives a couple minutes after, which felt like forever. We talk and eat, I look at every time he puts food in his mouth and it's so hot. Is it weird to be jealous of food?

"Hmm, I like your tattoo. What does it mean?" I had a tattoo below my color bone.

"Nothing just a yin and yang sign..." I look down at my food.

"A yin and yang sign is just a yin and yang. That is something else."

"I usually don't tell people. I tend to keep it to myself."

"Tell me about you?" he manages to say while laughing. We were finished with are food but we decided to have desert.

"What do you wanna know?" I say after I catch my breath.

"I don't know. Tell me about your favorite color. Do you have any pets, any siblings? Tell me about your parents."

"My favorite color is blue. I have a baby bearded dragon, which is a lizard. I have one brother and his name is Jeremy." Jeremy was out with Bonnie right now.

"What about your parents?" I take a bite of my pie. I chew it slowly.

"Ugh. They died, when I was nineteen, so three years ago, in a car accident." his face goes from happy to shock. "Yeah, my dad lost control of the car and drove off the bridge into the water. They died instantly" We were both quiet. He looked sad.

"Well, I am so sorry..." he looked back at my tattoo. "So back to the tattoo, the two fishes in the water, yin and yang, I'm guessing they represent your parents. Not because you have the Chinese for mother and father on each fish, but because when they were opposites and together they were one. You chose fishes because your parents died in the water and you have the symbols for souls on each fish." I give him a shy smile. I nod.

**I, I wish you could swim. Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim.**

"I got this tattoo for me, so they can stay with me. I wanted something that wasnt ovbious for others but I knew what it ment."

"Seems like you put alot of thought into it. I like the meaning behind it. You made the ordinary have an extra ordinary meaning." I chuckle. Thats exactly what I wanted to do. Hes reading my mind. I cant help but fall for him.

" So you speak Chinese?" He smiles. I lighten the mood.

"No I remember reading the word 'father' in Chinese on my fortune cookie. I was curious so I looked up the word "mother".

Damon's P. O. V

She smiled. "Ah I se... So now it's your turn to tell me about yourself"

"I've told you about myself over the phone. I'm not sure of what to say. I have a brother. I am twenty- four. I don't want to talk about my dad. My mom died giving birth to Stefan. So that sucks. Hm... This date is getting kind of depressing. We should get out of here." She smiles. I pay the check and start driving to time square.

"**I, I will be king**!" I sing in the car from the top of my lungs. "**And you, you will be queen**!"

"**Though nothing will drive them away**!" she sings.

"**We can be heroes just for one, we can be us just for one day**" we sing at the same time.

"Hold on go this way." I quickly turn the car to the left. The wheels screech. "When you see a yield sign, accelerate." I don't question her. The windows were open and the wind was hitting my face roughly but I liked it. She sticks her head out the window, I see the yield sign and she sticks her head back in. She blast music.

**I, I can remember (I remember)**

I accelerate. Out of nowhere the car was in the air. My heart stopped. We both scream.

"Whoa!" I yell out. She laughs. The car landed safely on the ground. A smile came across my face. I feel the rush. I look at her and she look back at me.

We walk in times square "That was awesome! I never done that before"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

**Standing, by the wall (by the wall)**

I hold her hand and she smiles at me. I take pictures of her with the statue and the buildings behind her. We enter stores and buy little souvenirs. I quickly remember something. I grab her hand again.

"Follow me!" I pull her towards my direction. We are running and we bump into a couple people. I feel young again.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I love the city!" she yells out. I laugh.

I finally arrive to the building. I lead her up the stairs. There are a lot of stairs.

"Where are we?" I ignore her question. We climb a ladder. "Why are we going on the roof?"

We get on top of the roof. It's dark though.

"What is this?"

I chuckle. "You sure do ask a lot of questions." I turn on the lights. Her reaction is priceless.

"Wow this amazing. You can see the whole city from up here. You also have a couch up here and blankets and these lights are beautiful. How do you know about this place?"

"I come here with my brother. I love looking at the city. I never bring anyone up here but I had to show you. This is like my get away place." She smiles. She walks to the edge of the building.

**And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads) **

I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I put my head on her shoulder. This moment feels limitless. I wish this feeling I have right now, especially for her was never ending. She turns around in my arms. I look down at her. She pecks my lips then pulls away. She smiles at me and that was my undoing. I press my lips to her and everything around me disappears.

**And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall) **

Her hands are on my neck. The kiss was so electrifying. It had so much passion and affection. I wanted this... No, I felt like I needed this, like if she was my new drug and all I'll do think about was her. I pick her up and move her to the couch. Our lips don't part. I sat on the couch and she was on my lap. If this is all we do I wouldn't mind because just her being here is overpowering to feelings I never knew I had. Though, it doesn't stop my body from doing things. I feel myself get hard and the kiss stops. She looks at me and I just want to cover my face now. I feel things get awkward. She starts laughs.

**And the shame was on the on the side**

"I'm sorry." She smiles. "It's just funny. The moment changed quickly." I chuckle

"Hmm, I never had a girl laugh at me for getting a boner." She laughs.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. It's just once I felt... that. Reality came back to me." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too"

We lay down on the couch. My arm was around her waist. We looked up at the stars.

**Oh we can beat them forever and ever**

"Is it weird for me to get jealous at the stars that see you every day? She chuckles. It's cheesy but I say it anyways.

"No. I got jealous of your food earlier." I look at her strange. At my food? I laugh, maybe a little harder than I should have.

"Oh shush." The stars were illuminating the sky.

"You are mine now right?"

"If you asked nicely, then I will consider it." I chuckle.

"Elena, will you be mine?"

"Nah" She turns to me and smiles. "I'm kidding. Of course I will." I smile. She puts her lips to mine.

**Then we can be heroes, just for one day.**

_**Thank you for reading. They are too cute. I hope you enjoyed! :)**_

**.**


End file.
